Tales of the Unchronicled Worlds
by CrimsonRoses310
Summary: One-shots about our favorite traveling group!


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first Tsubasa fic, so please don't attack me. I tried my best to make the characters as in character as possible. I'll also be accepting requests, though I don't know how long it might take me to be able to write your request, I'll gladly take it and try my hardest to get it out as soon as I can. ;) Lots of thanks to Lucarioblaze, for reading this and giving me the courage to post this on here. This was also a birthday present to her (kinda late though). Okay, I think that's really all I have to say, so please enjoy my fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa. Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Heck, I don't even own any of the mangas. o.0

**

* * *

**

**1. The Land of Marshmallows**

"WHY THE-" Fai's hand quickly covered Kurogane's mouth for a second. "-AM I ALWAYS ON THE BOTTOM!?" an enraged Kurogane finished.

"Tsk, tsk. Language Kuro-rin. You'll scar the poor children's minds forever!" Fai teased from above him. Kurogane mumbled something inaudible.

"I wonder what kind of world we're in now…" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Hmmm…strange. All the hills are white…on most worlds, the land is green," Syaoran observed.

Mokona poked the ground. "The ground is strangely soft too!"

Suddenly, all the travelers were poking the ground, save for one.

"What's it with you guys and the ground?" Kurogane grumbled.

"It's soft, Kuro-chi! You should poke it too!" Fai answered. Kurogane muttered something about "stupid mages". Fai gently poked Kurogane's cheek.

"WHAT!?"

Fai giggled. "Made you looooookkkkk~!" The warrior popped a vein.

Sakura was patting the ground when she accidentally…tore off a piece of the ground?! Sakura poked Syaoran. "Uh…Syaoran-kun? Are you supposed to be able to take a piece off the ground?" she asked.

Syaoran took the piece of "ground" and was staring at it intently. "Uh…I don't think so, Sakura-hime." Mokona suddenly jumped on Syaoran, grabbing the piece of "ground" from his hands. And swallowed it whole.

"Ah, um, Mokona! I don't think you're supposed to-" Syaoran began before being cut off by Mokona.

"Don't worry! It's edible! I had something like this at Yuuko's! It's called…marshmallow. I think… But it's really sweet and delicious! Try one!" Mokona tore off a piece the so called marshmallow and handed it to Syaoran, who split it in half to give to Sakura. They both stared at the marshmallow, dubious that it could actually be food. "Go on! Try it!" Mokona urged. Syaoran and Sakura looked one last time at the "ground", and took at bite.

"Mmmm….It really is good Moko-chan!" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded in agreement and bit off another piece.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san! The ground is edible!" Syaoran shouted at the two.

"Hmm…really, Syaoran-kun?" Fai ripped a piece of the marshmallow and popped it into his mouth. "Hyuu~! It really is good! Try it, Kuro-chan!"

"…Why do I have this feeling that it's sweet?" Kurogane muttered.

"'Cause it is!"

"You know that I hate that sugary-" Kurogane was cut off when Fai shoved a chunk of marshmallow down his throat. He spit out, sending white pieces flying through the air.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR HAND OFF!" Kurogane threatened. Fai answered by shoving another chunk down his throat.

~A Few Worlds Later~

The four travelers and a white-rabbit-looking-thing were yet again, on another seemingly uninhabited world. They decided to camp out for the night, but they had a small, teeny, weenie little problem. They had no food. Okay, well maybe not so teeny weenie.

"Oh, oh, I know what to do!" Mokona piped. Mokona spit out large chunks of white substance.

"Is that the marshmallow from that world, Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Uh huh!"

"This is a great idea, Moko-chan! Now we won't be hungry!" Sakura rushed over and picked up a piece. "Do any of you want any?" she asked.

"I want some~!" Fai cheered. "Do you want any, Syaoran-kun and Kuro-wan?"

"Um…Fai-san? Isn't it um…awkward to uh…eat something that's been in someone's stomach?"

"Nope! So, do you want any?"

"…I think I'll pass."

And so, Fai, Sakura and Mokona snacked on marshmallows while Syaoran and Kurogane silently sat by a tree, cringing at what their companions were eating.

~終わり~

* * *

...Yeah. I know it's kind of random, but this was one of those ideas that won't leave you alone until you write them down. -.- I was going to make Kurogane accidentally eat Mokona (Mokona looks like a marshmallow...in a way, right?), but I couldn't find a way to put it into the plot. . So...if you could pretty please with lots of cherries on top (or whatever kind of topping you want) click that little button down there and review my story? Virtual marshmallows will be given to all who review! X3


End file.
